Her Role
by Srylanna
Summary: Foolish. That is what she is. Always was. Always will be. It was always her most defining trait. A foolish, naive little girl. Nothing more and nothing less. And she only realized it now. Done for Yorella.


**Her Role**

* * *

Another day. Another battle. But not amongst enemies. No, it was a battle against a friend. An estranged friend, but a friend nonetheless.

Foolish. That is what she is. Always was. Always will be. It was always her most defining trait. A foolish, naive little girl. Nothing more and nothing less. And she only realized it now.

Only days earlier they had won a battle. The Shinobi world won a war, but she only won a battle. Her war was lost.

There they were. Her friends. No, her team-mates. Fighting and she could only look from the sidelines. Like always. A bystander with no role. No role whatsoever.

She used to stand proudly next to her blonde friend. She used to be the one next to him. That place belonged to someone else now. She used to be a member of Team 7 even if only in name. Now, she finally realized. Team 7 died a long time ago if it ever really existed. She had no place anymore. No role to fill. No part to play, but to watch. To watch death and destruction of what she held closest to her heart.

Her heart was crushed. Crushed with too much false hope. She promised herself a long time ago that she would not allow herself to hope again. Nevertheless, she broke that promise. Promises are made to be broken, ne?

In the midst of the battle, she had given up. Their strategy didn't work. Madara, Obito and Juubi were too much even for so many of them.

Then they came and her heart filled with treacherous hope again. Hokages revived with Edo Tensei, Orochimaru and the two members of the Team Taka. They came and, with their help, the alliance prevailed. Sasuke had sent them she heard later and sent a message for Naruto. He was waiting in Konoha. Waiting for him and she dared to hope again. Hope that finally everything was going to be the way it was a long time ago.

But it wasn't meant to be.

They were fighting. Fighting a battle to death.

She wanted to tell them that it is a battle without a winner. Whichever, if either managed to get alive out of it, will only feel emptiness.

However, they wouldn't listen. They never did.

She didn't know which one was winning. They were both moving in blur of colours and she could barely discern between the two from the large distance she had to keep.

Which one did she want to get alive out of this? Her heart was treacherous as always. She wanted Sasuke to live no matter what, but in her mind, Naruto was the one who deserved life. He would change everything. He would make sure the sad story of Team 7 never repeats again. He would make the world a better place.

And suddenly she had found her role.

She looked behind her. Kakashi and Sai were there. She would have to move them out of the way.

But that could wait. The battle had yet to be decided. Maybe her role would be deleted in the last moment. After all, it was such a small role. Easily written out from the grand plot.

She waited. How long it was since they started that pointless battle? Hours maybe.

And then it happened. A giant explosion. Even from such a large distance, she had felt it.

She turned to Kakashi, question written in her eyes. Was it over?

He nodded. They never needed many words to communicate.

She searched for any of the two familiar chakra signatures. She couldn't find either.

Neither got out alive. They were both dead.

And now it was her time to step on the stage, to play her part.

She rummaged through her pack and took out three little gas balls. Sai and Kakashi were too distracted to notice her movements and when the gas reached them, they had no time to react. They both lost consciousness before they even realized what had happened.

She ran towards the large crater. There was no time to spare.

She found them both. Together. Lying on the floor. Broken. Bloodied. Dead.

She bit back the cry that threatened to break from her throat. She fought back the tears.

She kneeled next to her boys.

She smiled. Her boys.

She ran her hands through both their hairs. She kissed Naruto's forehead. It was their final goodbye.

She pressed her hands right above Naruto's heart and her hands were enveloped in a pale-blue light. She had only seen the technique performed once, but she knew the theory behind it. Slowly she preformed it, feeling the energy leaving her body.

She was losing the feeling in the legs first. Her middle was numbing rapidly. Her eyelids were becoming heavier by the second and she could barely hold her head up.

And then the technique came to an end.

She felt her consciousness slipping away. She felt life leaving her body. And she smiled.

She made it.

Naruto would live.

And then the blackness overtook her and she fell in the middle of her two boys never to open her eyes again.

* * *

**A/N I do not know where this came from actually. It is just something written in less than half an hour around midnight. As always, reviews are welcome.**


End file.
